


temptations

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan was trying to write a paper, but Anakin was proving to be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptations

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my Kenobi-Skywalker family series, this is kind of like the one college bit, except they're both women. And it's filthy porn.

Obi-Wan had had a long day, and all she wanted to do was finish and submit her essay, then go to bed. She had responded to Anakin’s texts about getting dinner with an apology and a promise of getting together the next day—so when she unlocked the door to her dorm room, she jumped in surprise at the sight of her girlfriend laying on her bed.

“I brought dinner,” Anakin said with a grin, sitting up. Obi-Wan’s eyes couldn’t help but travel over her tousled blonde hair, her revealing neckline, and her long legs that her leggings accentuated perfectly. Then her eyes landed on the box of pizza next to her on the bed and her stomach turned; she didn’t have time to eat.

“I have to finish my paper,” she pointed out reluctantly, though she did lean down for a kiss before she sat down at her desk. Anakin rolled her eyes, but Obi-Wan just got out her laptop and picked up where she’d left off earlier. 

After a moment, Anakin sighed dramatically and leaned over the side of the bed to put a piece of pizza on a napkin on the desk. Obi-Wan’s lips quirked up in a smile at Anakin’s consideration, but she didn’t touch the slice.

Obi-Wan quickly got in to the groove of writing, only pausing to check her sources and jot down notes. In the back of her mind, she registered the sounds of Anakin eating a few slices, then shoving the pizza box sideways into the mini-fridge, then leaving to go to the bathroom and coming back, flopping dramatically on the bed.

“Are you almost done?” Anakin whined, reaching over to poke Obi-Wan’s arm.

“I’m kind of impressed it took you this long to ask,” Obi-Wan teased as she glanced over the paragraph she’d just typed for spelling errors. “I still have a page left.”

Anakin made another whiny noise. “And when’s this due?" 

“Tomorrow.”

“So can’t you _do_ it tomorrow?”

Obi-Wan typed another sentence before responding. “I want to finish it tonight. I did tell you I was busy.”

“I guess I’ll just entertain myself over here, then,” Anakin said, a challenge in her voice. Obi-Wan was almost tempted to look over at her, if only just to glare, but she resisted.

Resistance was suddenly much harder when she heard the bed shift and fabric rustle. A second later, Anakin’s tshirt was on the ground by her chair. Obi-Wan’s fingers stuttered on the keyboard and she misspelled a word so badly, Word had no suggestion for what it could be. There was more rustling, and then the leggings were at her feet too.

Then a red, lacy bra.

Obi-Wan fixed her spelling and kept typing. She heard Anakin chuckle, and then a pair of matching red panties landed right in her lap. She stared down at the scrap of lace, willing herself to keep working, but—she couldn’t help but glance over at Anakin, who was laid out on her bed with a smug grin on her face.

“How’s the work coming?” Anakin asked, faux-innocently. Obi-Wan dragged her eyes away from all that naked, tan skin and back to her bright laptop screen. She blinked a few times, trying in vain to get the image of chiseled abs and pretty, pink nipples out of her head.

“It’s… coming along,” she answered eventually, shifting a little in her seat. She wanted nothing more than to forget all about her paper and hop in bed with her lover, but she had to finish first. At this point, though, she had no idea if her writing was any good; she’d definitely have to proofread it in the morning before submitting it.

“I have a feeling I’m having a lot more fun than you,” Anakin teased, and suddenly Obi-Wan could hear a wet sound. She took a deep breath, and _oh_ , she could feel Anakin’s gaze boring into the side of her face. But she would not give in yet. No, she let Anakin win a few too many times before; actually, Anakin won _every_ time.

Not this time.

Several slow minutes passed, in which Obi-Wan barely typed out a whole sentence. She could hear the wet sounds of Anakin touching herself—she could hear Anakin breathing and letting out quiet moans that she knew were for her benefit. _God_ , she could _smell_ her. 

Anakin must’ve concluded that her seduction wasn’t working, because she got up, and for a second, Obi-Wan thought she was going to get dressed, which was an unpleasant idea, but instead, Anakin came to stand behind her. Obi-Wan shivered as she felt one of her lover’s hands shift her hair to the side, then bent down to kiss her neck. Her eyes drifted shut for a second, then snapped back open. She squinted at her screen, struggling to recall what she had been writing about.

She could feel Anakin’s smirk against her neck.

Obi-Wan managed to type out another few words, even as she barely succeeded in holding back a moan while Anakin sucked a hickey into her skin.

“If you could just… wait a half hour, I’d be all yours.”

“As if you’re not already?” came Anakin’s response, low and cocky in her ear. Then Anakin was suddenly pulling the chair back and stepping in front of Obi-Wan, who was too distracted by the sight of her gorgeous body to even really mind being forcibly separated from her essay. It took all her control to keep her hands in her lap, even as— _fuck_ , even as Anakin sank down to her knees, pushing her pile of discarded clothing aside.

“I can’t reach my laptop,” Obi-Wan pointed out, swallowing thickly. Anakin rolled her eyes again, the scar on her face shifting, but she scooted back, almost all the way under the desk, and Obi-Wan rolled the chair forward accordingly. No longer even trying to resist, Obi-Wan scooted forward until her ass was on the edge of the seat. Anakin grinned up at her, blue eyes bright and devious, then had her jeans and panties pulled down in seconds. 

Obi-Wan’s hands were resting on her laptop, but she could barely remember what class the essay was even for. She was all too aware of Anakin between her legs, her hands on her thighs, nudging them further apart, and then—and _then._ Anakin wasted no time, her tongue licking over Obi-Wan’s wet folds and darting inside her. Obi-Wan didn’t even notice Anakin’s hand leave her thigh until her lover was sliding a finger inside her, leaving her gasping.

Obi-Wan swore loudly, then hastily saved her document before abruptly giving up and letting her hands settle in Anakin’s silky hair. Anakin looked up at her, triumph in her blue eyes, and Obi-Wan just moaned, her head falling back and hips rolling up against Anakin’s beautiful face. Of all the girls she’d ever been with, only Anakin had ever made her feel like this—Anakin, who had been a virgin the first time she’d crawled down the bed to get her face between Obi-Wan’s legs. _Anakin_ , who could make her come harder than she ever had before.

Anakin, who she was so ridiculously in love with.

Obi-Wan tugged at her lover’s hair, and Anakin moaned against her, which was _unspeakably_ hot. Anakin added another finger, crooking both inside her, and—oh _yes_ , she always knew just the right spot. Then her lips were closing around Obi-Wan’s clit, licking and sucking ruthlessly as she fucked her with her fingers. It had only been a few minutes, but Obi-Wan could feel how unbelievably wet she was, and that familiar feeling building in her stomach. She spread her legs as far as she could, desperate for as much of Anakin’s touch as she could get.

_British lit_ , Obi-Wan suddenly remembered. That’s what class her paper was before. 

Then Anakin was curling her fingers again as she sucked hard, and—Obi-Wan saw _stars_ , a low moan escaping her lips as she trembled and came. After a long moment, breathing hard and heart racing, she loosened her grip in Anakin’s hair, and her girlfriend sat back on her heels, a satisfied smirk on her wet lips. She was so beautiful.

Obi-Wan clenched around Anakin’s fingers still inside her, moaning again.

“Did you finish your paper?”

Obi-Wan opened her eyes again to give Anakin a _look_. “You know very well that you made finishing it impossible.” 

“Who, me?” Anakin demurred, slowly removing her fingers. Obi-Wan clenched again, sorry to see them go. Anakin stood up, in all her naked glory, then got back on the bed, her legs spread shamelessly. Obi-Wan hurried to finish undressing, all the while sneaking looks at Anakin. Her pussy was pink and _wet_ , absolutely glistening. Obi-Wan stood for a second, naked at the foot of her bed, watching as Anakin slid two fingers inside herself—the same fingers that were still wet with Obi-Wan’s juices. 

Obi-Wan was on the bed in an instant, straddling Anakin and kissing her hard. The younger girl moaned into the kiss, as deliciously responsive as ever. Obi-Wan’s hands were all over her—pulling her perfect hair, cupping her breasts and pinching her rosy nipples a little too hard, just the way Anakin liked it, and finally sliding between her legs. She grabbed Anakin’s wrist, stilling her desperate fingers inside herself, and Obi-Wan moved her hand away.

“I need to get off,” Anakin pleaded breathlessly, breaking the kiss. Her lips were bitten red and her hair was a mess on Obi-Wan’s pillow—Obi-Wan smiled at the sight.

“I’ll take care of you,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice coming out a bit more tender than she’d intended. Then she was ducking her head to kiss Anakin’s neck, wringing eager moans from her lover’s lips. Her hand moved over Anakin’s cunt, marveling at the wetness, before slipping three fingers inside easily. Anakin gasped out, hands clawing at Obi-Wan’s back and wrapping her legs around her waist. Yes, Anakin definitely had Obi-Wan’s number, but Obi-Wan had hers too. 

Obi-Wan fucked her hard, supporting herself on one arm. Her fingers curled inside Anakin, eager to make her feel the way she’d made Obi-Wan feel, and the heel of her palm pressed insistently at her clit. Obi-Wan nipped at Anakin’s neck, sure to leave a dark mark, and Anakin moaned so loud, Obi-Wan actually faltered for a second, worrying about her neighbors. But then Anakin was digging her heels into Obi-Wan’s back, urging her to keep going.

“God, I love you,” Obi-Wan groaned against Anakin’s neck as she sped up the pace of her fingers, frantically searching for Anakin’s orgasm. “I’m gonna make you feel so good...”

Anakin moaned again, longer and impossibly louder, back arching off the bed. Obi-Wan angled her hand a little more, hitting her g-spot and clit at the same time, knowing _exactly_ what it would do to Anakin. Sure enough, Anakin’s whole body quivered, and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and she was suddenly coming on Obi-Wan’s fingers, squirting warm liquid between them. Obi-Wan fucked her through it, until Anakin had squirted every last drop and she let go of Obi-Wan, now boneless on the bed.

Obi-Wan removed her fingers, wiping them off on the blanket, since it was already thoroughly saturated with come. She pulled Anakin against her side, running her hand soothingly over her lover’s body as Anakin caught her breath. Her laptop laid dormant on her desk, screen dark and long forgotten. Obi-Wan yawned, all her tiredness from the long day suddenly catching up with her. She poked Anakin in the side. “Are you alright? You’re not usually so quiet.”

“You fucked me into speechlessness,” Anakin mumbled against Obi-Wan’s neck, sounding sleepy and satisfied. “That was just so… Mmm.”

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

It was Anakin’s turn to yawn now. “Can we sleep now?”

“Well…” Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. “Do you really want to sleep in a wet spot?”

Anakin shifted a little, and Obi-Wan was _sure_ that she was making that adorable scrunched up face she always made when she was displeased. “I made a fucking mess,” she declared, sounding half awed and half grossed out. “That’s… a little excessive.”

Though Anakin’s tone was light, Obi-Wan knew her words were rooted in self-consciousness, so she pressed a kiss to the top of Anakin’s blonde head. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Okay, that’s—” 

“Nope, it’s true,” Obi-Wan interrupted, grinning up at the ceiling. “I love you just how you are.”

Anakin grumbled something that Obi-Wan couldn’t make out, but then, louder, “I love you too.”

Obi-Wan’s heart swelled with affection as she felt Anakin press a soft kiss to her neck—undoubtedly to the exact place she’d left a hickey. Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted shut, and she could hear Anakin’s breathing slow. She shifted a little, gently pulling Anakin away from the wet spot on the bed, and then… She was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Every ship needs a genderbent smut fic, and that is a fact. I'm just doing my civic duty.


End file.
